Whip Sword Proficiency
The ability to wield a sharp whip-like sword with extraordinary accuracy and proficiency. Combination of Enhanced Whipmanship and Enhanced Swordsmanship. Variation of Weapon Proficiency and Hybrid Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Chainblade Proficiency * Snake Sword Proficiency * Swordwhip Proficiency * Urumi Proficiency Capabilities The user is highly proficient at wielding a whip sword, an unusual weapon, and utilize both short and long ranged attacks at various angles. Applications * Entangle the opponents. * Blade Elongation for range and flexibility, to Impale target, etc. * Utilize both long and short ranged attacks. * Use the chained blade as a grappling tool. * Attack with great accuracy, finesse, and style. * Slip past defenses by attacking at unsuspecting angles. * If the blade is segmented and separable: ** Separate and control the individual segments for omnidirectional attacks. ** Disconnect any damaged segments and reconstitute the blade formation. ** Making it much more difficult to destroy as a whole. ** Extending and bending at more versatile and larger range than a normal blade. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Blade Retraction *Chain Manipulation *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Flailmanship *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Tentacle Extension *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing **Whip Sword-shaped Energy Beam Emission Known Users Gallery File:Misaka_Mikoto_Iron_Sand.jpg|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) turning iron sand into a razor-sharp whip. File:Imagine_Blade_Level_2.png|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) utilizing the Imagine Blade in its Level 2, which can elongate at unsuspecting angles. File:Zabimaru.png|Renji Abarai (Bleach) utilizing Zabimaru's whip-blade with great mastery, as it is one of the hardest Shikai to master. File:Falcon_Sword.png|A bandit boss (Claymore) wielding his Falcon Sword, a chain sword that he can swing at great speed for offense and defense. File:Hibana_with_weapon_anime.png|Hibana Daida (Deadman Wonderland) is shown to wield a very large and heavy sword that consists of separate parts that are connected to each other by a metal wire. File:Slayerdramon_wielding_Fragarach.png|Slayerdramon (Digimon) wielding the Fragarach, an extendible greatsword, with tremendous mastery. Jakotsu Jakotsutō.gif|Jakotsu (InuYasha) wielding the Jakotsutō, a sword with multiple blades linked together for great lengths of slashing. File:Signum_using_Schlangebeißen.png|Signum (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) turning her Laevatein to Schlangeform, wielding a powerful whip sword for trapping and binding. File:Zero_Chainrod.jpg|Zero (Mega Man Zero) uses his Chain Rod to hook on to enemies, stun them, pull them closer and follow up with powerful and effective slashes. Sahelanthropus Whip.jpg|Metal Gear Sahelanthropus (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) using a whip-sword composed of a mix of nanofibers and metallic archaea. Takeda Whips.jpg|Takeda Takahashi (Mortal Kombat X) possesses twin retractable bladed whips in his gauntlets, which he uses with deadly efficiency. File:Samehada_Flail.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) utilizing Samehada's extending handle, changing it into a whip-sword of kind. File:Ryūgan_wielding_the_Garian_Sword.png|Ryūgan (Naruto) wielding the Garian Sword, which is a chain sword that can have chakra flown through it to transform into an ethereal dragon. File:Ohm's_Sword.png|Ohm (One Piece) turning his Eisen Dial-Equipped sword into a bladed whip, which extends to tremendous lengths at zigzag movements. File:Spandam_using_Ivory_Dart.png|Spandam (One Piece) using his Elephant Sword, Funkfreed, to extend at tremendous lengths and bending like a whip. Diamante vs Rebecca.gif|Diamanté (One Piece) using his Hira Hira no Mi powers to turn his rapier into a flag-like state, reshaping it into a whip. File:Heaby's_Sword.png|Heaby's (One Piece) chain-designed sword can extend and changed into a whip. Dark_Prince_of_Persia.jpg|The Dark Prince (Prince of Persia) is a master of using the Daggertail embedded in his arm. P2_Heller_whip.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) uses the Whipfist by morphing his arm into a bladed tentacle. File:Hakujin_no_Tachi.png|Chō Sawagejō (Rurouni Kenshin) wielding the Hakujin no Tachi, an urumi with a weighted tip that allows him to control its swings. File:Takenaka_Hanbe's_whip_sword.png|Hanbee Takenaka (Sengoku Basara) using his whip-sword with graceful yet devastating long-range results. File:Madokas_whipsword.JPG|Madoka Mawari (Tenjho Tenge) swinging her gigantic whip-sword. File:plutia.jpeg|Plutia/Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) uses her whip sword. bloodborne-the-old-hunters-two-column-03-ps4-us-06oct15.png|An Old Hunter (Bloodborne) wielding the Beast Cutter. Quistis Trepe FF8.jpg|Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII) wields a bladed whip with deadly proficiency. Ilia whip sword.png|Ilia Amitola (RWBY) uses a whip sword with electrical capabilities. TG Whip Sword.jpeg|Koori Ui's whip sword 'Taruhi' has two forms, sword on the left image and whip on the right image. XC2-Morag-Artwork.png|Morag Ladair (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) wields two whip swords from a connection to her Blade, Brighid. Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword Miss Mirimoto sword.png|Miss Mirimoto (Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition